deep blue
by blade-of the-azure-sky
Summary: [so3] fayt and cliff confess their feelings for each other they will find it hard to stay together as time progresses can they make it r&r last chap up
1. confessions

hmmm mwa hahahaha so i am going to right yaoi fic now nice mwahahahahaha this is about fayt and cliff because there isn't enough out there and i don't own star ocean. ------------------------------------------------------------

"(What does love mean? To me it is a bond between two people that feel more than friends. But what if that person is a"  
The blue haired boy thought to himself.

"Fayt are you okay." Cliff asked. "No I'm fine" "Well I think we should go know Nels waiting." Cliff said opening the door.

"W..wait Cliff. "Fayt said grabbing Cliff's arm.

"Uh um Fayt" Cliff said with a shade of red on his cheeks.

"I uh...." Fayt said pulling Cliff down to his size locking their lips together searching Cliffs hot mouth tangling and untangling their tongues searching every nook and krany loving every second till his free hand slid up cliff's shirt. Cliff pulled away gasping out of breath.

"Fayt we can't,and I don't feel the same way as you."

"Then why didn't pull back sooner if you didn't feel the same way you would have pulled away at the very begining." Fayt asked putting his hand on Cliff's chest.

"Fayt I.." Cliff said putting his hand on Fayt's shoulders.

"You know you feel the same way so just say it I can see it in your eyes." Fayt said pressing upagainst cliff's chest.

"Fayt I..."

"Yes?

"I love you!" Cliff said wrapping his arms around Fayt

Fayt began to cry " I love you too Cliff" he said barying his face into cliffs chest.

Cliff could feel Fayts tears though his shirt damp with tears. He rubbed the top of Fayts head running his fingers though Fayts hair. Fayt looked up and locked their lips and started to take cliffs shirt off "Wait Fayt we really shouldn't keep Nel waiting."

"I guess your right I can wait" Fayt said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and they walked out of the room.  
-  
okay i think i'll end it there so if you want to read more you better review becaus eubtil i get reviews yeah well i'm sure you know 


	2. not a secret anymore

hello it is time for deep blur chap 2 were we last left off fayt ,cliff and nel were heading to aquios they have just arrived after taking care of the unfortunate incident involving ameena. now on with the fic r&r ------

:in the guest room of the castle:

"So you're really going to help with the weapon?"Cliff asked

"Yeah I think it's the best thing to do."Fayt said images of Ameena thinking of her disease "I have to in order to prevent what happened to Ameena from happening to anyone else." Fayt finished.

"Well I think I am going to go to the worship site."

"You?"

"Yeah I'm an artist after all, Mirage said so herself."cliff said smiling

"I think she wasn't really putting it in that way." Fayt said.

"Yeah whatever." Cliff said waling over to Fayt pushing him against the wall. Lowering his head to the same level as Fayt's locking lips for a few seconds "Well I'll be going now." Cliff said walking out of the door.

"(God he's a good kisser.) Know what should I do?" Fayt asked aloud.  
he walked out the door and saw Nel standing next to the door way.  
"hey Nel is Cliff still at the worship site?"Fayt asked.

"Yeah I think he is waiting for you."She said smiling devilishly.

"(Ack she knows.)" Fayt thought to himself."Thanks Nel." he said and crossed the room.

"Heh heh how sweet." Nel said as Fayt walked into the worship room.

Fayt leaned over the railing and spoted Cliff sitting on one of the benches.he smiled then walked down the stairs sitting on the bench and leaning up against him.

"Fayt Nel found out."

"I know just lets stay like this."

Cliff put his hand on Fayt's head and stroked the top."She heard me talking to Mirage she heard Mirage say just don't let your feelings for him get in the way of the mission." Cliff said explaining the situation.

"Well its alright I guess we don't have to hide it any more." Fayt said smiling

-------

okay chap 2 end R&R i will love you eternally 


	3. Sophia I

okay skipping ahead further into the gameto the point when sophia gets back oh and thank you all for reviews  
-  
back on the dipplo Fayt is in Cliff's room with cliff

"How am I supossed to tell Sophia about us"

"I don't know I think we should wait a while everyone else was fine but from the way you used to talk about her I think there used to be chemistry between you two so it might be harder for her to swallow." Cliff said.

" Well there is no rush we can tell her later."Fayt said with a deppresed look on his face.

"look I know it must be hard for you but you should probably choose who you like the most it's okay I won't get mad."

"No I don't have feelings for her anymore the only person I have fealings for is you Cliff." Fayt said smiling.

" That is what I like most about you." cliff said pushing Fayt down on the bed kissing him fierily Fayt started moaning into the kiss feeling up the shirt of Cliff when they heard a knock on the door Cliff quickly got off Fayt and asked who was there.

"Its me sophia." she said

"Oh come in." cliff said a little disapointed. Every time they get intamite some how something always gets in the wayone time Cliff fell off the bed of the Kirsla inn.

"I was wondering if Fayt was here i wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah. Well I have work to do in the bridge have a good time you two!"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Fayt asked irritated at the remark

"Oh Fayt don't get so mad." Sophia said patting him on the back "Lets go have some fun."

"Um okay not really much to do here though."

"It's alright I just like spending time with you after all your my best friend."Sophia said hugging Fayt tightly.

"Sophia I have something to tell you." Fayt said with a low voice.

"Yes what is it."

Fayt took a hold of Sophia's hands"I'm in love with Cliff." Fayt said staring into Sophia's hurt eyes.

"I....Fayt."

well now end of chap thre R&R and i will update asap 


	4. sophia II

okay sorry for the wait i was working on other fanfictions for a few but now i am back and time for more yaoi mwahahahahahhahhahaha 

Sophia turned toward the door and walked out. "Wait Sophia." Fayt said grabing her arm "I'm sorry."

"About what Fayt, for breaking my heart I love you."Sophia said locking lips with Fayt. He pulled away and said.

"I'm sorry sophia, but I don't feel anything between us." Sophia slaped him and ran off towards her room. Fayt put his hand on his cheek,it felt hot and stung.

"well that didn't go well." Cliff said from across the hall then walked toward him.

"Cliff I want to tell her sorry without hurting her."

"I think it's to late you just told someone that loved you that you love someone else I don't think she'll be happy to see you at the moment maybe in a few hours." Cliff said hugging him.

"But I can't help how sorry I am, I liked sophia at once, I wish I didn't have to tell her like this." Fayt said crying

"I know it's hard but she'll get over it sooner or later." Cliff said locking lips with fayt. Albel walked by.

"You know you should really watch what you do in public." Albel said snickering "I guess you told that girl."

"How did you know?" Fayt asked pulling away from cliff

"Well she ran into me in the hall tears rolling down the face, yet I see you here kissing Fayt, aren't you going to talk to her?" Albel asked.

"I think I'll let her be alone for a while. She didn't really want to talk to me." He said holding his cheek that still stung. Albel looked at the red spot on Fayt's cheek and started laughing.

" Hahahahha well I guess not. I'll see you later." With that he walked off

"Hmm lets have some privacy." Cliff said walking into his room. In the room Cliff sat on the bed with Fayt sitting next to him.

"Why does this have to be so hard we should be able to have a relationship with no problems, but it seems we can't unless things are done. I think the first step is to get sophia to under..." Fayt said being interupted with Cliff crawling ontop of him.

"I know we'll do it first thing in the morning." Cliff said taking Fayt's shirt off kissing newly exposed skin on fayt's arm making his way to his chest. Fayt undid Cliff's vest and threw it across the room. Cliff started gnawing on Fayt's ear , fayt started moaning but their moment was cut short as Maria opened the door.

"Okay you two we need you on the bridge also Fayt I need you to get Sophia ."

"Okay, were is she?" He asked. 

"I saw her walking to her room about five minutes ago."

"Okay I'll get her and be right there." He said putting his things back on and walked over to her room. He knocked and stepped inside to see sophia at the desk crying into her arms.

She looked up and saw him. "Fayt...i'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you." She said getting up and hugging him. He could feel her crying he started petting her head. "I know Sophia I'm sorry I even had to tell you I wish I could have just hid it from you but I can't he means to much to me."

"I know fayt I'm sorry for my actions." She said hugging him even tighter.

"Well we need to go to the bridge some kind of meeting I guess."

"Okay." She said walking with him to the bridge. When they entered the first thing they saw on the screen was the image of the federations ultamite battleship Aquaelie.

After the meeting about the the unknown enemies the gang goes to the tranporter to board the Aquaelie when they arived they were all directed to thier rooms

:in Fayts room:

"I wonder how everyone else is maybe I should check on them before we go to moon base." He went looking for Sophia to see how she was, but she wasn't in her room he decided to look for her first then everyone else and then he would go see cliff. He found Sophia in Maria's room and moved on to see everyone else Albel was practicing his sword technique and the only one left was Cliff. He made his way towards his room Cliff was sleeping Fayt smiled and crawled up next to him Cliff smiled and threw his arm around Fayt.

"Well this is nice." Cliff said smiling kissing Fayt before they both fell asleep.

okay end of this chap R&R asap so i can put up the next chap 


	5. the end

SO LIKE SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH MY DEEP BLUE FIC this new chapter is a inspired thing i got when i found the most kawii pic of fayt and albel so R&R please.

In the city of Aquios the gang was getting ready for the final battle with Luther. Fayt was resting in his room after the last fight he was in were he got hurt terribly.He wasn't alone Albel was there to take care of him while the others trained. Albel pased back and forth outside the door. He stopped, and went inside and sat on the bed next to Fayt's and smiled seeing him breathe in and out with a rythmatic pattern.

Albel smiled while yawning "it's getting late i wonder when everyone'll be back?" The swords man said looking out the window at the beatiful town. "none of the cities in airyglyph are as good as this place." He looked at the fragile body laying on the other bed and blushed. he studied all the features of his body the muscular skin the sleeping eyes and his gorgeous rosy red lips. He started blushing even more.

"Mmm ... ahhh much better." Fayt yawned as he sat up from where he was sleeping.

he looked at the cherry looking Albel "Are you okay Albel?" He got no response he then through the pillow at him.

"Wha.what ahh sorry Fayt." Albel said returning back to reality

"Are you hot your cheeks are red?"Fayt asked dumbfully.

"No, I'm fine just zoned out for a second." Albel said looking down hiding his face. He got up and left the room.

Fayt stared at the door for a few minutes but got up and walked out, he went outside to the entrance of the inn. He wlked to the back of the city and moved past the green house. he looked along the edges when his left side hit something. It was a doorknob he turned it and it opened. He walked in un aware of what might be waiting. He could hear running water from down the small house like corridor. he reached the end of the hall he saw a running water fall and under neath wasa hot spring and an almost nude Albel except for a pair of black underwear.

Fayt began to reden seeing the muscular form of the small albel.

"Oh my god!(SHIT HE PROBABLY HEARD ME!)."Fayt said gasping trying to turn around but the worst thing that could've possibly happened happened.

"W.who's there?"Albel asked jumping out of the water fall. He grabed his katana and looked up seeing Fayt standing at the entrance. Albel turned a verillion red knowing he had been cought in an awkward situation.

"U.uh I.I'm sorry." Fayt said when the blushing Albel started to walk towards him. He turned around and tried to run but it was to late Albel grabbed his arm. "no it's okay would you like to join me the wateris nice." Albel said feeling Fayt's arm tense up.

"U.um I guess." Fayt said trying to calm his voice

"You can dress behind that curtain." Albel said getting back in the water.

"But all I have is boxers on." Fayt said

"So what we're both men if I see something then i am sorry it's not like I've never seen one."Albel said laughing at Fayt

"Um okay." Fayt said getting undressed leaving his boxers on. he got in the spring and sat down next to Albel.

"Don't be so nervous you know I like you, but I won't do anything." Albel said patting Fayt on the back. Fayt sighed with relief the evning went great after an hour had passed they went back to their rooms and saw the others heading thier way they knew this would be their last time to relax for the next day they would be heading to firewall to beat Luther.

so it would seem this is the end of this fanfic and it is i just wanted to write a side story that happened until leading to the ending of the game so i have finally finished and i'd like to thank all my reviewrs with out you i wouldn't have continued with this fic.


End file.
